createacryptidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Dragon
The '''Ice Dragon '''is a creature that was colloquially known in Inuit legends, until the 1980's when an Ice Dragon was sighted in modern day. Description A large white dragon, 35-40 feet long. It has spiraling horns and extremely sharp white scales. One sighting said that the creature itself looked like a big block of ice. Most dragons breathe fire, but Ice Dragons are said to breathe the exact opposite, some type of frigid ice beam. Ice Dragons are said to live high up in mountains in the more warm areas, but are just said to live on the wind-swept tundra in the coldest areas. They have been sighted anywhere the Inuit have been; Canada, Alaska, and Greenland. Some cryptozoologists propose that these creatures may live in Antarctica as well. Cryptozoologists also seem to have noticed that there seem to be 3 types of Ice Dragons: the normal (as shown in opening picture), the ice block (said to be made out of ice), and the fur one (which is obviously covered in fur). Sightings Ice Dragons have been found in an abundance in Inuit mythology. Some etched out drawings show an immense winged beast. The Inuit people's stories about the animal persist into modern day. It was just considered to be a legend until 1985, when Robert Greenwich was researching the Inuit people's culture in Greenland along the shores of the ocean, when Robert claimed he saw some large white creature with "wings spread abroad" soaring through the sky. He looked up and pointed at the creature, and his calm local guide told him that that was an Ice Dragon, a supposedly benevolent creature that eats fish, seals, and walruses and could "exhale ice". Robert continued to say that it flapped its wings 3 times, then flew out of sight. It was very far away (120 feet off the ground), but Robert said due to the immensity of the creature, he could make out minor details. Its wings were transparent, and it had a triangular head. It had a long pointed tail that "swam through the air with ease", and it appeared that there were 2 pairs of talon-tipped feet tucked underneath it. He estimated it was around 40 feet long. The next sighting was 3 years later when a woman named Brianna Hollis was researching Inuit culture too, but this time in Alaska. She claimed she saw a massive creature feasting on some fish on an ice floe. Her local guide told her that it was an Ice Dragon (with the almost exact same description). However, she saw it in action. After it had finished its fish, she saw it carefully watch the water with crystal blue eyes, until it supposedly saw a fish. It then breathed some "ice beam that immediately froze the poor fish, and the dragon ate it like it was a popsicle". After about 6 minutes of watching the creature, it then took to the skies with an enormous flap of the wings. Even though it was 25 yards away, she got a good look at it. It had crystal blue eyes that laid on the side of the creatures triangular head. It had "icicles" hanging off of its chin and large spiraling horns that stood right behind the eyes. The creature's mouth looked similar to a pointed beak, but she saw teeth inside a bright blue mouth with allegedly "two tongues" (that probably means it was forked). The rest of the creature had sharp scales sticking about its body and a frill running along its neck and tail. It had large wings that seemed to be covered in velvety short fur on the membranes. It had sharp claws and feet that looked "almost like a lion's". Whether that means it had paws or not is unknown. She estimated that it was 35-40 feet long. This next account is one of the more interesting ones, especially considering the fact that this creature is said to be very docile. In 1991, a family who was staying in a cabin in Alaska said that a "dragon made out of ice" came down from the mountains and began to make its way down to the family's abode. Fearing for their life, they attempted to escape, but ultimately failed when the ice dragon knocked a tree over that destroyed their vehicle. They heard an enormous thump outside the cabin, and assumed the dragon had landed. Then the dragon crashed inside the cabin where they described it as "an enormous dragon made entirely out of blue ice with pale white eyes and downward curving horns and sharp fangs". The dragon would've continued its assault, had it not allegedly been driven away by the fireplace. Somehow, the family made it out okay, but never returned anywhere near that area. Many people propose that this was a species of the Ice Dragon known to the Inuit, or even a different animal (as they described it as flying, but never described any wings). The next sighting in 1995 was very brief, but simply described a furry dragon flying in the sky in over a town in Greenland. 15 years later, in 2010, a man collected around 10 sightings of a dragon fitting the original description flying around in Canada and Greenland. One sighting even said that it was feasting upon a walrus carcass! Possible Explanations #The most proposed explanation is that dragons do exist, and that there are at least 3 different species of the Ice Dragon. #Misidentifications of the Wandering Albatross could account for some of the sightings. #Escaped laboratory experiments. #An elaborate hoax has been proposed, but does not really account for all the Inuit legends. Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Alaska Category:Flying Cryptids Category:Carnivores Category:Piscivores Category:Dragons Category:Reptile Category:Canada Category:U.S.A. Category:North America Category:Islands Category:The shy platypi's Ideas Category:Giant Cryptids Category:Serious cryptids